Caring For A Cat
by justdancingsam
Summary: It was about time they cared for a pet, both decided on a cat. How do they care for her? I predict, very well, since both loved cats in general.
1. Finding & Buying the Cat

**Something I have been wanting to do for a while now, hope you enjoy.**

Mere days after the alcoholic poisoning Ash had for 2 entire weeks, she slowly, but surely got over it all. Well... okay, kinda.

Whilst cradling Scarlett over her excessive crying, trying to get her to fall asleep for one's nap, Ash was thinking something. _"What if, I cared for a cat?"_ Ash thought, she never had a cat, but sure as hell loved them. All her life, her family had a dog who did nothing but chew everything, well, okay, they got him the day Ash moved out of her family, it was also when she was with Lance.

When Scarlett fell asleep, she wanted to explain this thought to him. "Samuel?" Ash was trying to get his attention, as for him, he was playing with his fidget spinner while listening to music. "Hello?" She tried

She came in, and tapped Samuel's shoulder, he responded almost instantly, and just said, "Hmm?"

Ash then explained her idea of buying, and caring for a cat. Hearing this, Samuel loved this idea. "If we're getting one today-" Samuel started

"I already got her asleep. Did you want to go and get this cat right now? We do not have to if you don't want to." Ash then said

"No, it's fine, I found a nearby pet shop we can get one from." Samuel said almost instantly, thus, they left for the said pet shop.

This pet shop, however, only specialized in cats, they found one, _Cat's Specializations and Grooming_

Inside, it looked like a massive swimming pool, over 100 feet long. _"This is it!"_ Samuel thought. And they had over 1,000 cats to choose from. Furry, and soft at that.

* * *

 _30 minutes later..._

"Ugh! Will I ever find one already!?" Ash was getting serious, she's been looking at some of the cats, one of which made her have a blurry vision, with, you guessed it, tears! She was able to wipe them away.

"Ash! I found one that likes me!" Samuel yelled from across the place. Ash walked towards him, however, she was beginning to doze of to sleep, she felt really tired after 30 minutes of cat looking. Ash opened her eyes at the sight of the cat. _"Aww! She actually looks cute"_ Ash thought. Her eyes went into clear awe of the said cat. Her name? Marie (Mary for short). She was a sweet kitten that loved everyone she met. Though the cat's only meow (Who does not know that? Y'all obviously know that), both never minded this, and simply ignored it. The cost? A grand total of 50 dollars. Both had enough.

And Marie was bought, they nicknamed it Anne-Marie (Not to be confused with the singer, will refer to the cat's nickname for rest of story).

* * *

 _Back home..._

Ash let the cat roam free, while Samuel was still out buying materials for Anne-Marie, including cat food, water bowl, a bed, etc. First place Anne-Marie went was to Scarlett's crib. And let me just say, it went askew from there. From the start of THAT, Anne-Marie woke Scarlett for no reason, Ash heard her cries whilst trying to relax on the couch, watching rock concerts, including her own (She's due for a world tour soon), she had saved on the main TV that was the family's (Okay, they had 1 kid, so?). "Why is my bundle of joy awake now?" Ash reluctantly thought out loud, whilst pausing the recent-most concert she had on, and began to go to Scarlett's bedroom (AHEM, nursery), she knew... Anne-Marie was there. "Anne! What are you doing here?" Ash said, then calmed her down. Somehow this cat made her think about Lance for a split second, but went away.

 _"Snap out of Lance, NOW!"_ Always worked for her.

* * *

 _When Samuel got home from buying cat materials..._

"Wow, who knew having a cat could complete the family?" Samuel was wondering. Ash was nearby giving her a warm welcome to the house. _"I wonder what Jon will think of this..."_ Ash thought

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. That's Where Jon Comes In

**Chapter 2! Shortened to follow the events of "Seven Nights"**

It was around 5 PM when... **Ding dong!**

Ash was still with the newly bought cat, which was purring as of now. Samuel went to answer the door, it was none other than Jon.

"Jon, what's up?" Samuel asked him. There he was, the second creator, the friend of his.

"Samuel, what's happening?" Jon asked. This was when... _meow!_

 _"Aww, how cute!"_ Ash thought, almost having tears of joy. This... this, this cat was very cute in a way, _on so many levels, it may seem._

Samuel let Jon in, first thing he did when seeing this cat, was pet it.

They knew they'd have a lot of fun with this cat.

* * *

 **To be continued**


End file.
